Koopalings answering questions
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Ask any question to the koopalings and they will answer! Embarrassing? Sexy? Humiliating? Don t care! Just post questions in the review box and I will MAKE the koopalings answer them! XD
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Chibineptune87 here, I just want to say that I am writing right now for Bowser and Ludwig: Short stories and Koopa highschool. I´m also writing something else and that is what I want to be presenting here!_

_This new story will be called " Koopalings answering questions" every koopaling including Bowser. Jr and sometimes Bowser will be in this too._

_The thing is that you will ask questions and the koopalings will answer them, so start sending in your questions and I will start answering them when I get atleast 10 reviews, so it won´t be boring._

_Good luck and thanks if you´re helping me with this!_


	2. First questions

Koopalings answering questions

Hello everyone. Here is the first chapter to this funny story. I want to thank the TWO people who reviewed! Only TWO!!! I´m kinda disappointed, so thank you to:

LOTW and Larryluv7 for the questions and here are the answers.

* * *

_LOTW:_ _Ludwig, why do you hate taking baths? Is it true that you're the cruelest koopaling?_

Ludwig: Why I hate taking baths? That was a long time ago when I was a small koopaling. Now I have to take baths, king dad makes me because he said that I smell like a rotten fish. Is it really true? Anyhow, showers are important so that you don´t smell like a corpse.

I don´t think I´m the cruelest koopaling. I think Roy is. I am the intelligent, cool and most handsome koopa in the whole bunch.

Roy: What did you just say? Am I the cruelest? You....handsome? Hahaha, you have a vivid imagination Ludwig. You are the ugliest with that ugly tooth of yours.

Ludwig: Can you please go away?! I am trying to answer the questions!

_Larryluv7: This looks like fun. Now let me think..._

Larry and Ludwig, when I was younger, I used to have a huge crush on both of you. I always wondered, if I used magic to turn myself into a koopa (like in the old Beauty of Kootie Mario3 episode), what're the chances that I could go out with one of you and what would we do together?

Ludwig, I read many years ago that you are almost completely deaf. Is that really true and if so how did it happen? Did you go deaf listening to Wendy's yelling or Morton's big mouth?

And Larry, do you have any idea how hot you are? Why don't you make some naughty magazines for all the girl koopas when you're all grown up,sweetie? *wink* Oh, and how old are you and Ludwig anyway?

All Koopalings:why did all of your names get changed in the TV shows, like Roy into Bully? I always thought they were like your own little nicknames for each other, because Roy does seem like a bully and Morton does have a big mouth.

Ludwig:I remember you were always the one making weird inventions, but lately I've heard that Iggy is too. Since when and did you get him started with it? Also what was the best and worse things you and Iggy have ever invented?

And why doesn't someone just tie a muzzle on Morton and stuff a sock in his mouth for a while?

_Ludwig, I have a Mario3 DVD set that has character profiles on it. For yours it says "Ludwig only eats candy and fried foods." Has this sort of diet ever caused you any problems?_

Larry: Someone actually asked about me! Wow, you had a crush on me? I am honoured but I was really young back then so I thought that girls were icky and grose so I would have probably just made fun of you and stuff. Maybe Ludwig would have dated you?

Ludwig: Actually maybe not because I didn´t like girls either, I was in love with my inventions and I still am! If I would have dated you we would first go to the cinema and watch a horror movie and then we would go to my favourite restaurant " Hot stuff" where we would eat hot, spicy chicken and then.....I don´t know, what do you do on dates?

Larry: Make out or maybe have sex?

Ludwig: Not on the first date!

Larry: Hello....One-night stand *SLAP* OW! You hit me!

Ludwig: You don´t talk like that with girls. Now...on with the next questions. What?! Who said I was deaf? My hearing is perfect, thank you and no, even though Wendy´s yelling does your hair stand and Morton´s talking sometimes make you want to jump off a cliff, I can hear perfect.

Larry: *BLUSH* You want me to do naughty magazines for girls? I don´t know? Do girls like naked koopas? Plus, i think that I am too young for nude magazines. Maybe....just maybe....when I grow up? One more thing, I am more cute than handsome, that´s what I think. Also, right now I´m 13 years old.

Ludwig: I´m 19 years old, soon turning 20. I used to be called Kooky because I was crazy but since I have grown up I have become much more sophisticated and calmer.

Larry: I was called cheatsy because I loved to cheat and I still do *snicker*

Wendy: I don´t know why I was called Kootie Pie....Do they mean that I had kooties!!! How rude! * Ludwig drags her out of the room screaming*

Iggy and Lemmy: We don´t know why we were called hip and hop....Maybe because we liked to jump the most?

Morton: It´s like you say. I like to talk alot, talking is fun and big mouth is a right name for me because I have a big mouth that talks alot and... * Roy punches Morton so that he shuts up*

Roy: I was called Bully because I bullied everyone....AND I STILL DO!

Ludwig: Yes, that is true. Right now I am mostly working with potions while Iggy has begun working with machines and iventing them but he will never be as good as me!

Iggy: Why not?

Ludwig: Intelligence brother, not on the same level at all!

Iggy: So...you´re saying that I´m not smart.

Ludwig: You are kinda smart but not like me.

Iggy: Whatever.

Ludwig: Anyhow, I did not make Iggy start with inventions. I think that he simply looked up to his older brother and thought " Wow, I want to be like him"

Iggy: In your dreams! When I grew up, I just started liking machines and I wanted to invent some on my own and I did!

Ludwig: Hmm....The worst you say....HOW CAN YOU EVEN MENTION THAT I HAVE A BAD INVENTION!! SHAME ON YOU!

Iggy: ............................. * walks away*

Morton: Hey! Why are you so mean? Sure I like to talk alot but that´s something good not bad and for your information.....

Roy: That´s a good idea.....for being a girl I mean....which is pretty bad * Takes a sock and stuff it in Morton´s mouth*

Morton: Mpf!!!

Ludwig: God! When I was younger I sure was stupid. Let´s just say that no one used the bathroom after me....the smell....ok. It was NOT good for my digestive system so king dad made me go on another diet with alot of vegetables, red meat and proteins and now I feel much better even though I do miss fried food.....hmm....umm....I have to go! * runs away to KFC*

Larry: That´s all the questions? How little! Please send more so that we can answer them....Thanks.

* * *

Ok everyone, that´s all for this time. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that it wasn´t boring! Please send more question and more wild!

See ya next time!


	3. Angry Replies! WOAH!

Hey hey everyone. Here is the continuation for the story. Thank you all for the questions but I want more and if you can....MORE DARING QUESTIONS!!! ;) Thanks!

Koopalings answering questions

Larryluv7:_Oh my poor Koopalings. If no one else asks questions I'll try and help some more. This is really fun._

Okay, first off, Ludwig, the book I read was called Pipe Down and it was put out by Nintendo in 1991. It stated on page 93-and these are your own words, I quote-"What's this?" he asks with a startled look on his green face. "I can hear! For fifteen years, I've barely been able to hear anything. The explosion must have shaken something loose in my brain. Ya-hoo!" The book said this was the reason why the music you played on your pipe organ was so bad because you had hearing problems. What's your opinion on this?  
And whatever happened to the songs I read about that you made,Ludwig? Do you still play them? The book said they were awful but I doubt they were that bad.

Ludwig, you say we could watch a horror movie on our date? Oh wow. Which would you prefer:a Stephen King film or one of the Saw movies? I like those the most, but anything you choose will be fine.

And Ludwig, you are just my type! I bet you would love all my recipes for spicy chicken. But are you sure all that hot food won't cause you more bathroom problems? And is that why I've seen you breathing fireballs in the old Super Mario video games? I wouldn't want our date being ruined by the public restroom door getting blown off by a fireball! No offense, sweetheart! :) XOXO :)

_Well, since Ludwig probably won't speak to me after that last one..._

Roy, have you ever been the leader of any gangs? And if so, did you ever get caught up any gang shoot outs or turf wars?

Wendy,you act like a beauty queen. Have you ever thought about one day putting out your own line of cosmetics or perfumes and what would you call it?

Larry, you dirty little boy! Ludwig is right. You don't make out on the first date. And to think you were my first crush... Well, I guess it can't be helped. I had no idea you were so young! Your developing koopa hormones must just be in overdrive. What sort of stuff do koopas go through with puberty anyway?

_Oh come on Ludwig. I'm not implying that you're a bad inventor by asking what the worst thing was you ever made. I'm a big fan of your inventions. I remember the time machine you made, the Power Shower, the Lame Brainer, that android princess Toadstool, and the Mega Mecanasaur. I'm just curious because I'm very interested in your history as an inventor. You do create such amazing things after all. There had to be something when you were just starting off that didn't work well. You can tell me, sweetie._

_Wendy, I remember an old Mario 3 episode where you kidnapped the singing group Milli Vanilli to make them preform for you. I think it was called Kootie Pie Rocks. Anyway, I always wondered, what did you like about them? How did you feel when you found out it wasn't really them singing? And what type of music do you listen to now? You aren't going to go out and kidnap the Jonas Brothers next are you? (Hope I spelled the name right...) Ha, don't worry. I'm too old to have any interest in them anyway!_

**Ludwig: For the first, I have NEVER been deaf and who ever wrote that book should be SHOT! If you can tell me where I can download the book or read it, I would be thankful and give you a prize too.**

**For the second question, I don´t play on a pipeorgan! I play on the classic piano. Really now, whoever wrote that book should be shoot!**

**My music is inspirational and NOT bad. I get my inspiration from great artists like Beethoven and Mozart so how can my music be bad? TELL ME!!**

**Larry: Calm down Luddi!**

**Ludwig: DON´T CALL ME LUDDI!**

**Larry: But it´s cute**

**Ludwig: What? CUTE?! My name is intelligent and amazing......NOT CUTE!**

**Larry: Whatever....answer the poor girl´s question**

**Ludwig: She´s not poor, she´s evil! She´s making up stories of me**

**Larry: Ludwig.........**

**Ludwig: Whatever. Ok....let´s see. Horror movies are the best but also everything Peter Jackson makes is perfect. I love his movies. I think the SAW movies are OK but not great and like you said, Stephen King is truly the king on horror movies. By the way, if you like horror, have you ever read Edgar Allan Poe´s books? They are great and amazing. Read them!**

**Iggy: Commercial much?**

**Ludwig: *blush* SHUT UP! Wait? What did you ask? If we went on a date? No offence but you are not my type, you seem to....how can I say it in a nice way.......freaky and weird.......nice enough for you.....sweetie *glares* never call me sweetie and one more thing why I wouldn´t date you........I´M GAY!!!**

**Koopalings: *staring surprised at Ludwig´s outburst* WHAT?!**

**Ludwig: *blush* Uh-oh....I mean....uhh...**

**Roy: You´re gay!!!!!!!**

**Lemmy: So am I!!! * bounces on his ball***

**Iggy: * turns wide eyes to Lemmy* W-w-w-what?! When did you turn gay?**

**Lemmy: I don´t know**

**Ludwig: ANYHOW!! Back to the questions! Sure, I like many varieties on my spicy chicken and NO I wouldn´t blow up the bathroom door! I would probably GAS the people out of the restaurant * evil laughter***

**Morton: Yes he would hehe, he would and all the people would scream and Ludwig would laugh and more people would scream and Ludwig would........**

**Roy and Ludwig: SHUT UP!!!**

**Ludwig: I breathe fire balls because I am the best of ALL koopalings * glares at Roy who glares back***

**Roy: WHATEVER! Now it´s MY time to shine and answer questions. Lesse here......hmm....this question is stupid. Listen WOMAN! Gangs are nothing for me. I control me and no one else controls me! Maybe I should start a gang? Maybe I should.....**

**Wendy: Ok....SHUT UP BULLY!!**

**Roy: Huh? Oh look, it´s miss bitchy herself......when will you grow hair hehe.....GAH!! * Wendy kneed him in the crotch***

**Wendy: * smirks* When you grow some balls! Yes, now the question. Wow, thank you for calling me beautiful, even though I don´t need some slob to tell me that. I am planning on releasing a cosmetic line called * Beauty for the ugly* so it should suit you!**

**Larry: ...........How......rude. I like your name by the way Larryluv7. I luv you too hehe. So you say that you shouldn´t kiss or have sex on the first date? Why not? I have heard that sex is GREAT! Anyhow, my koopa hormones are on top because koopas start developing at the age of 9 or 10......it´s true.....right Luddi?**

**Ludwig: Don´t call me Luddi. Yes, what he says is kind of true. Some koopas develop very early and some develop late * looks at Lemmy who is staring off space with an empty expression***

**Larry: I was right! I´m soooo smart! Oh please like me, I´m not dirty! I wash myself everyday with soap and......**

**Ludwig: She means that you are naughty....not dirty as in....filthy!**

**Larry: Oooooh.....Well...I am hitting puberty but I am nice so please like me.....we could go on a date in about 5 years.....how old are you anyways?**

**Iggy: I can go through what koopas go through puberty. Well first let me tell you. Female koopas develop a uterus so that they could hold a baby and they get their first period and male koopas have a lot of wet dreams.....I think...Lemmy did.....**

**Roy: So in short....Females get icky and males get sticky, end of story!!**

**Morton: Why hasn´t anyone asked me a question?**

Roy: Because you´re pathetic and not worth talking about

**Morton: Oh....I thought it was because no one liked me.....phew...* Roy slaps his own forehead and mutters idiot***

**Ludwig: I don´t invent bad inventions...end of story......END OF STORY! I SAID DON´T CALL ME SWEETIE!!!**

**Wendy: First of all...I don´t watch cartoons. How immature are you? A grown woman watching cartoons, tsk tsk, pathetic! Jonas brothers.........hahahahahahaha......how pathetic. I would NEVER kidnap someone as worthless as that group. If I could kidnap anyone...it would be....Justin Timberlake...ooohh, he´s sooo hot and Robert Pattinson too * sighs and stares into space***

**Ludwig: Yes....they´re really hot * sighs. Everone looks at him* for being guys I mean!**

_Silver star: Larry, what's the biggest lie you ever told to get out of trouble?_

Which of you does Roy pick on the most?

What would happen if Bowser had another daughter? How would Wendy react?

_Koopas are just big turtles, right? Since some turtles live hundreds of years, won't the Mario Bros. just die of old age and all of you will simply outlive them? You could all take over easily then._

**Larry: I don´t lie......haha just kidding....hmm...let me think....Yeah! Once my dad wanted to invade the mushroom kingdom and I was watching Superman 2, so he wanted me to go so I lied that I had diarrhea so everyone was grossed out and I didn´t go with them but then my dad found out that I lied and he made me eat laxitives so I got real diarrhea and it was painful.**

**Iggy: Roy picks on me and Lemmy the most. Me because I´m a four eyes nerd he says and Lemmy because....he´s weird and can´t fight back.**

**Wendy: Even if he got a hundred other daugthers, no one would be as beautiful and amazing as me.......bitch!!!**

**Roy: YOU THINK WE´RE TURTLES!!?? WE´RE DRAGONS NOT TURTLES! STUPID BITCH!!**

**Ludwig: Calm down Roy. Yes, it´s true. We´re dragons and not turtles! We don´t want to wait until they die and remember....they have about.....A MILLION EXTRA LIVES SO THEY WILL PROBABLY NEVER DIE!! * Huffs and drinks some water* stupid!**

_Ruby: Wendy is such a grumpy loudmouth. Has anyone ever had to lock her up in the castle dungeon when she has PMS until she calms down, or for any reason for that matter?_

Iggy & Lemmy, what're some really nasty pranks you've pulled on your siblings?

_Has Wendy ever gotten laid before? Maybe if she did she might calm down a bit, but I don't know who'd want her._

**Wendy: .............Grumpy?............Loudmouth?!.......Who do you think you´re talking to? A FROG???!!! I am the greatests koopa that has ever existed and I will ALWAYS be the greatest koopa so FUCK YOU!!**

**Roy: I like your idea of locking her up...hehe....maybe I should do it....hahaha OUCH!! * Wendy kneed him again***

**Lemmy: Hehehehehe, once I dyed Juniors hair so that it became white and he started crying like a baby and maybe he cried like a baby because he was a baby?**

**Iggy: I once tricked my dad to eat pudding that was made out of poop and not pudding haha........but when he found out later......he put me into a room full of snakes....I....HATE...SNAKES.....AAAHHH!!**

**Wendy: FUCK YOU! I´M NOT SPEAKING TO YOU! I AM VERY WANTED YOU BITCH!!**

_Gaminggenius: Okay... Here's a very random one..._

If Iggy and Lemmy were to get frog suits and cross the street, who would win this epic frogger battle?

**Lemmy: Me of course because I´m more agile and faster than Iggy.**

**Iggy: No way! I´m much taller and faster than you!**

**Lemmy: No you´re not * throws his ball on Iggy who growls and attacks him***

**Ludwig: Great....you made them fight....Thank you very much!**

**Larry: That was all questions right? Wow, much more than the last time. I want to thank everyone and mostly Larryluv7 because she asked the most.**

**Ludwig: That´s rude Larry....we should thank everyone....and you thanked Larryluv7 because she loves you * snickers***

**Larry: *blush* that´s not true!**

**Morton: T-t-t-that´s all folks!! Hahahaha, I sounded like Bugs Bunny!**

_Thank you for reading and keep them coming.....the questions that is! _

_As for Larryluv7, I want to apologise for taking this long but I study at the university so I have ALOT of homework so please take your time with me! _

_See ya next time X3!_


End file.
